


To Tease or Not to Tease

by insanelycoolish



Series: "I Want the K" Series [Sanders Sides] [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Established Relationship, Hope you all enjoy, Light Angst, Logan is a teacher, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, Worry, analogical - Freeform, but no worries, but what does come up are some relationship insecurities, idk what Virgil does, it didn't come up, it makes my heart happy, logan's got reassurance on lock, love you all, no get your minds out of the gutter tho honestly yeah probs but after the story ;D, oh and, please kudos and comment, the sides are their own people in this one, warm and soft logan, you know what does come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: In which Virgil really wants to catch his boyfriend's attention because... well for the usual reasons why you'd want your boyfriend's attention. He uses some pretty underhanded tactics too. Logan decides an eye for an eye, tit for tat, and employs a little teasing as well. All in good fun.This was a request for an askbox meme foundheresent in bySashon Tumblr. They are an awesome online little sib. Give 'em a follow if you're on Tumblr. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me atinsanelycoolish.





	To Tease or Not to Tease

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written.

**Analogical.** **_Neck Kiss._**

Randomly generated number was **10**. Number 10 on [this list](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/post/173982688310/send-me-i-want-the-k-and-ill-generate-a-number) was **Neck Kiss**.

* * *

**To Tease or Not to Tease**

Logan was busy, to say the _very_ least. He had a deadline to meet, after all, and the task at hand was taking a lot longer than it logically should have. He kept finding himself distracted and couldn’t put his finger on it. Or, at least, it took him quite a bit of time until he was finally able to pinpoint the culprit.

Virgil, his boyfriend, was busy straightening up the little apartment they shared. That in and of itself wasn’t anything particularly special and it wasn’t out of the ordinary but his boyfriend had earphones on and was dancing to whatever was playing off his smartphone. 

Logan didn’t mind this, of course, though he also wasn’t quite certain he could call the way Virgil was… _gyrating_ as dancing, per say, but he would call it what it was, and what it was: _very_ distracting. He hadn’t really noticed before because he would glance up at movement in his peripheral vision, watch for a few moments as his lover’s hips jerked first one way then the other, and pull his attention back to the tests he was grading. Not a big deal… if it had been a few times. This had not been a few times. 

Also, it wasn’t fair of him to blame Virgil. Virgil was perfectly within his right to ah… “bump and grind” in whatever manner he chose, especially as a way to combat the monotony of household chores. Part of Logan wondered, however, if it was all truly innocent. Maybe, just maybe, Virgil danced so provocatively before him because he _wanted_ his lover distracted. Perhaps he was _thirsty_ and Logan was the proverbial beverage that would quench his thirst. 

Logan frowned. He sincerely hoped this was not the case. Virgil knew that Logan needed to focus on grading the tests so that he could plug in the grades before the semester ended for the summer. Logan had told him that very moment as he kissed his forehead that he would be busy for most of the day so that he might make a dent in the test grading. Virgil had mumbled his acknowledgement before flopping over onto his stomach. He was snoring lightly before Logan could even leave the room. 

Logan allowed a small smile at the memory. Many people did not like snoring. To be fair, it was usually quite cacophonous not to mention often covered up a myriad of health problems that could be associated with snoring. Virgil’s snores were not the kind one typically associated with the word, but rather little gravely almost cat like noises. He had turned to watch and listen for a few moments before reminding himself to get a move on. 

_Maybe he hadn’t heard me this morning,_ Logan thought to himself, wanting to give Virgil the benefit of the doubt but a stubborn part of him was sure this was all by design. And it wanted payback. 

Logan returned to his tests as he multitasked, considering what the pay back could be. It wasn’t until he had finished the very last test an hour and a half later that it came to him. He could ignore the other and gauge his reactions. It would also allow him to feel out whether or not Virgil was distracting him on purpose. 

The college professor decided that this was the best and fairest course of action and stood, gathering his things together neatly before slipping everything into his shoulder bag. He left the bag on the desk and turned to see Virgil looking at him, one earphone pushed off his ear. 

“You done, babe?”

Logan nodded with a relieved smile. 

“Yeah,” he said, joining Virgil in the kitchen where he was cleaning. He watched the other closely, making sure not to seem as if he was watching him closely. He moved to the sink to wash his hands and grabbed a towel to dry them. When Virgil slid closer, leaning in to steal a kiss, Logan tossed the towel on the counter and turned to look into the refrigerator. 

He looked around for a moment before finally grabbing a bottle of water. 

When he turned back around, drinking deeply from the bottle as he shut the refrigerator door, he nearly spit out his water. Virgil was now stretching far across the kitchen table as if to reach the other side as he wiped the table down. 

Well, that answered that question. Virgil had _definitely_ been teasing him on purpose. 

Well, two could play at that game and Virgil was extremely impatient. 

Logan would have this victory in the bag in a matter of an hour at most. Probably less. 

He schooled his features and turned to head out of the kitchen and into the living room without a word. 

This was apparently the wrong choice as Virgil had joined him again five minutes later and proceeded to drop to the floor, laying the top half of his body against the floor as he looked under the couch. Logan rolled his eyes but then allowed his gaze to fall on the round ass that was on display so nicely for him. 

His body responded and he frowned. Well, this would not do. He turned on the television and started up a show on Netflix, pointedly ignoring Virgil’s actions. 

He finished an episode of the show he chose as Virgil had proceeded to dust and vacuum the living room around him. Turning the television off, Logan stood and made his way toward the hallway that led to their bedroom. 

“I’m going take a little nap,” he said, and leaned in. He could see Virgil’s eyes light up as if he had him but Logan reached up to squeeze his shoulder and chastely kissed his forehead. He then turned on his heels and headed down the hall. 

He had gotten into bed and taken off his glasses when Virgil came in. He was feeling a rush of victory until he saw the despair in those dark brown eyes, earphones hanging dejectedly around his neck. Virgil was barely holding back tears and Logan called himself several choice words as he hurried out of bed and pulled Virgil into his arms. 

Of course, ignoring his lover, who had a severe anxiety disorder, would react to being ignored for the better part of a day in this manner. 

_How could I have been so stupid?_

Logan began to run smooth circles into Virgil’s back as he whistled a soft little tune as Virgil cried into his shirt. It took a moment but Virgil was soon voicing all the worries that Logan had heard before and wished he could take from his lover so he wouldn’t have to suffer so much. 

“No, dear. Virgil, listen to me. I was being a jerk.” He guided Virgil gently back so the other man could look into his eyes. “I thought you were teasing me with your dancing as I was trying to work and so I decided to beat you at your own game. My competitive nature is no excuse but I didn’t want you to win. But I didn’t stop to think how you would take it.”

He brought a hand up to the side of Virgil’s face, his thumb brushing gently at his cheek. 

“I still love you. I still want you. That’s not going to change. I’m sorry I was a jerk.” 

Virgil laughed through the tears, a few hiccups escaping him before he spoke up. 

“Well, I _was_ teasing you… I guess I deserved it… I’m sorry, Lo.” 

Logan shook his head. “I know of nothing you need to forgive, sweetheart. And you definitely didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry.”

He smiled down at him and found himself thinking that even after crying with his eyes puffy and his nose stuffed, Virgil was the most beautiful and wonderful thing he had ever seen. Leaning down, he closed his eyes as he pressed his lips softly to his lover’s. He felt and heard Virgil’s breath escape him in surprise, but he quickly joined in, deepening the kiss as he did so. 

It wasn’t long before Logan was seated on the edge of their bed, Virgil standing before him and smiling down at him. Logan shifted back so he was fully on the bed and Virgil followed willingly, straddling him and leaning down to steal another kiss. This one was harder and more demanding before Virgil ended it in favor of brushing his lips along Logan’s shoulder. He then kissed up the other’s neck, slowly. Frustratingly slow. 

Logan groaned when he felt the flick of Virgil’s tongue just below his ear before hot breath blew over the spot and Virgil whispered in his ear. 

“I won anyway, babe.” 

Logan opened his mouth to respond in the negative, because really, it was more of a draw if anything but at that precise moment, Virgil sucked at a particularly sensitive part of his neck. The only sound that left his mouth was the sharp hiss of air followed by a low, gravely moan that was quickly silenced by Virgil’s mouth returning to his. 

Logan decided he’d leave it for now, but Virgil would get his comeuppance. It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author Notes:** So I've got this one shot ask box meme thing that I reblogged and people send stuff in and I write it. This is a series called "I Want the K", named after the meme. This is the second work for the series. As always, kudos are appreciated but I would really, really, _really_ love to hear from you guys about how you enjoyed the oneshot. Thank you for taking your time to read my fic. Hope to hear from you guys!  


End file.
